


A Roller Coaster of Emotions

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bright! Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: You and your boyfriend spend the day at an amusement park.
Relationships: Kandomere (Bright)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Roller Coaster of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a friend.

“I can’t believe you’ve never been to an amusement park,” you say as you walk hand in hand with your elven boyfriend.  
He chuckles softly, “They didn’t always have them you know. And certainly not like this,” he says gesturing around with his other hand.  
You glance up as you hear screams above you from a passing coaster, “Ooh I want to ride that,” you say tugging Kandomere in the direction of the line.  
His pace slows and you turn to him to see a look of reluctance on his face.  
“Kandomere, please,” you say softly, “I want to ride it with you.”  
His eyes dart from the coaster behind you to your smiling face, “Alright,” he agrees with a smile, and he follows you as you eagerly head for the roller coaster.  
There’s a fairly long line but it seems to be moving quickly enough as more and more people get on the ride. You sit on top of the railing at one point, still holding Kandomere’s hand and he steps towards you and kisses you.  
And the two of you both ignore the stares of the other people waiting in line.  
You soon both near the end of the line and you bounce up and down on your toes in excitement as you watch people get on the coaster. Kandomere chuckles at you and then his gaze shifts to the coaster as it starts to move forward on the track. You feel his grip suddenly tighten on your hand and you look down at his hand and then up at his face.  
“Darling? Are you alright?” you ask concerned.  
He glances down at you and seems to snap out of it and smiles at you reassuringly, “I’m fine, Amor.”  
You smile at him and then turn to stare at the coaster again, perplexed by Kandomere’s change in demeanor.  
He’s not scared is he?  
Finally it’s your turn to get on the ride as the next car pulls up next to the line.  
Kandomere pulls you close to him to whisper in your ear, “Can we get in one of the middle seats?”  
“Of course,” you say smiling.  
And then the two of you climb into one of the middle rows and sit next to each other.  
You fasten your seatbelt and then pull down the overhead bar above you until it clicks into place and kick your feet back and forth as they dangle in your seat.  
Then you glance over at Kandomere who tentatively pulls his bar over himself and locks it into place as well.  
“Kandomere?” you ask.  
The elf turns to you and before either of you can say anything else you’re both interrupted by the employees spouting off the safety rules as two of them come to each row on either side and check to make sure all overhead bars are securely in place. And then the cart you’re in starts to move forward and Kandomere sighs and places his hands over the bars on his shoulders. You stare forward and smile as you watch the cart start to go up the first incline.  
Before you reach the very top there’s a sharp inhale and you turn to stare at Kandomere who has his eyes squeezed shut.  
“Kandomere?! Are you-“ you begin but you’re cut off as you reach the edge and the coaster plummets.  
You squeal as the coaster swiftly turns and makes another quick drop before ascending some more. This time you stare over at Kandomere as you drop again and watch him clutch the bars tightly around him and moan as he refuses to open his eyes.  
Oh no.  
You try to reach for him instinctively but the coaster sends you through another turn and then finally through a couple of upside down loops and Kandomere gets louder. Then the ride comes to an end and you pull into the station and stop finally.  
Kandomere still has his eyes closed as the restraints finally release.  
“{My Love?}” you question in Övüsi.  
Kandomere takes a breath, finally opening his eyes and unbuckles his seat belt and then exits the ride and you swiftly follow him.  
He stiffly walks away from you and out of the coaster area.  
You grab his hand, “Kandomere, I’m sorry,” you apologize as you bring his hand to your forehead and close your eyes.  
And you note that his hand is trembling.  
You feel him wrap an arm around you and you release his hand and bury yourself against his chest, wrapping your own arms around him.  
His breathing is shallow, but it starts to even out again the longer you hold him.  
You stare up at him as you pull away slightly and then you move your hand to his face. His shoulders relax further and you glance around, “Let’s sit down, okay?”  
He nods slowly and you lead him by the hand to a nearby bench and sit down.  
“Kandomere, what happened?” you ask worriedly.  
He shakes his head, “I thought I was fine until I sat down and we started moving and then…I was suddenly struck by a vivid memory of when one of my cousins tried to throw me off a balcony when I was a kid…”  
You stare at him horrified, “Kandomere…I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.”  
He shakes his head, “You didn’t know, hell I didn’t even remember until just now…”  
You frown at him and then lean in and press a kiss to his cheek, and another, and another.  
And then you pull him into an embrace and hold him for a while.  
After a few minutes you pull back from him and take his hands and set them in your lap, “Do you want me to get you anything?” you ask.  
“No, thank you…” he says quietly.  
You glance over at a nearby snack stand, “Not even an icee?” you ask with a raised brow.  
His eyes wander over to the snack stand, “Blue raspberry?”  
“Mmhm,” you say with a nod.  
He smiles a little, “Alright.”  
You give him a quick peck on the lips, “I’ll be right back,” you promise.  
You then momentarily leave your boyfriend and buy him and yourself each a raspberry icee from the snack stand and then swiftly return to him with the frozen treat.  
He takes a sip and smiles.  
“We don’t have to go on anymore coasters,” you say.  
“But you were so excited to ride them,” Kandomere says.  
“I came to the amusement park to spend time with you and I’m not dragging you onto another one after what just happened,” you protest, “I wouldn’t be a very good girlfriend if I did that.”  
He takes your hand in his.  
“Besides we can still go to the arcade area,” you offer.  
The two of you take some time to finish your icees and then you begin to head for the arcade area and away from the coasters.  
“Wait,” Kandomere says.  
“What?” you ask stopping to stare up at him.  
“What about this one?” he asks pointing to a nearby much smaller coaster.  
You furrow your brows, “Kandomere! We’re not going on anymore coasters!”  
He continues to stare at it, “But this one doesn’t even go upside down.”  
“I’m not putting you through that again,” you continue.  
“Amor, I’ve been thinking,” he says turning to look at you, “I’ve been on planes before plenty of times, I’m not afraid of heights. I think it has to do with the fact that my feet weren’t touching something solid.”  
You blink and then stare past him at the coaster.  
It is one of the baby coasters and neither of your feet would be dangling in open air.  
“Are you sure?” you ask.  
He nods, “I’m sure.”  
“You’re not just doing this for me?” you ask to clarify.  
He shakes his head, “I want to know if I’m right.”  
You sigh, “Alright.”  
He smiles and then starts to lead you over to the coaster and the two of you get in line. Which is relatively short and it doesn’t take you very long before you’re back at the front of the line again.  
You’re about to be seated on the ride when you turn to your boyfriend again, “Are you sure?”  
He nods again, “I am,” he says smiling.  
You let him lead you to a row and once you’re both seated he pulls the bar down over you both.  
You find his hand again and hold it.  
He looks to you and you fix him with a worried glance, “I’ll be fine,” he assures you.  
The employee walks by and checks the bar.  
Then the ride starts to move and you begin to head up an incline. You watch Kandomere carefully as he steels himself and you squeeze his hand tight.  
He looks to you briefly as you near the edge and then you drop.  
The ride then turns left and then right and then goes up and down, each incline less steeper than the last.  
And then the ride is over and you pull back into the station.  
The bars come up and the two of you step off the ride together.  
You wrap an arm around Kandomere’s waist and lean into him,” Well?” you ask softly.  
“That one was much better, I was still uneasy, but it didn’t cause me to feel like I did on the one where my feet were in open air,” Kandomere says.  
“Even still I think that’s enough coasters for today,” you say.  
Your boyfriend nods, “You mentioned something about an arcade?” he asks with a smile.  
You smile and nod happily.  
The two of you leisurely walk to the arcade and look at all the different games. You walk over to a dart throwing game and before you’re about to pay for a handful, Kandomere steps in to pay first.  
And when you raise an eyebrow at him, “You already bought us both icees it’s only fair,” he states simply with a small smile.  
Kandomere lets you go first and you throw the darts at the balloons on the wall, but only manage to pop one and another hits a balloon and bounces off, leaving it unscathed. And then it’s Kandomere’s turn, he smiles at you and throws each dart in rapid succession, and doesn’t miss a single shot.  
You smile at him, not surprised in the least.  
“Congratulations,” the woman behind the counter says and hands Kandomere a large, golden dragon plush.  
And then your boyfriend unsurprisingly hands it to you.  
You hug it to your chest and smile, before taking him by the hand again and leading him away, “Come on let’s see if we can find one of those test your strength games,” you say.


End file.
